


How about this one?

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dacryphilia, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry had ought to stop giving drinks to his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about this one?

**Author's Note:**

> well yall seem to like my trashfics so hey! happy bthdth

Larry knew, for sure, that coffee is and will always be a natural diuretic. It'd been scientifically proven, after all. However, Larry had never been much of a coffee person. That was his boss's job. That caffeine-guzzling fucker.

"I've got an idea for a script today, Larry. This one'll be amazing!"

His bony fingers danced across the archaic desktop keyboard. He took a sip from his novelty mug, which was shaped like a grenade and read "Complaint Department: Numbers go here". Larry rolled his eyes, and returned to his most recent copy of National Geographic magazine. "What if... there's aliens with metal penises, and they begin taking over the world, and then--"

"Stop."

Bing blinked, and Larry continued. "That's ridiculous."

"Oh, fuck you. Wanker." He pouted, jamming his finger into the backspace key until all that sat before him was a blank document. "Fine. I'll come up with something even better than that, and you'll be so amazed your bloody eyepatch will fly right off." He peered into his mug. "More coffee!"

With any sane person, Larry would say that he should take a break, or perhaps, lay off the coffee. But Bing didn't ever listen to reason. He'd been up all damn night writing these shitpiece scripts. Wasn't a creative bone in that old man's body. So instead, Larry nodded, taking the stupid mug and shuffling away to the coffee machine. What Bing did was none of his business.

The sounds of keyboard clacking filled the air. Larry frowned in a mild annoyance, as he could hear it from the hall. He slid the cup of coffee to his boss and buried his nose in another magazine.

His concentration was interrupted by a loud "eep" sound, and a kick against Bing's work desk.

"Sir?"

"Nothin' happened."

"Do you need to sleep?"

"No."

"Hungry?"

"No!"

The grumble in Bing's stomach and the dark circles below his eyes said otherwise. He crossed one leg over the other, swallowing another gulp of coffee. "How about shark aliens that bite people's legs off? Then they--"

"Any shark movie concept has probably been done before, Bing."

"Bugger!" He put his elbows on the desk, staring at the screen as if it'd give him answers. "What if I replace the sharks with lions?"

"It'd still be stupid."

"Oh, fuck you!"

He groaned, highlighting the text in blue and deleting it within a millisecond. A hemidemisemiquaver of a nervous sound peeped through his chapped lips. Nervously, his bony thighs tapped together in his seat.

Larry had his suspicions from the beginning. 

"Sir, perhaps you should take a break."

"No. Fuck that. How about space cats?"

"...Done already."

"Fuck!!" Bing kicked the desk in frustration. He buried his face in his hands. "Why can't you bloody appreciate anything?!"

"I really think you should take that break."

"Here, how about..." He clacked on the keyboard, sweat dripping down his brow. Larry could see the red lines dipped below every other word as he wrote without even looking. "An alien race entering war with our planet, but, but... But one girl falls in space lesbians with an alien broad! Is that good enough?!"

Larry blinked.

"Could use a bit of polishing, but... That's actually pretty decent."

"Yes!" The old fuck practically screams. He totters to his jellylike feet, then immediately driving two hands between his legs. "...God fucking..." Larry expected it was something like this. He grabbed an old jacket he wouldn't mind getting dirty, and threw it down below Bing's quivering legs. His boss gave him a quizzical look. "Aren't you gonna carry me to the bog, arsehole?"

"Look, just. Just go here."

"Shut your fuckin' mouth!"

"I'll keep my mouth zipped shut."

He looked deadly serious. Bing didn't have it in him to argue. It was like a water balloon exploded inside of the bastard, dribbling down his legs and pooling in the coat fabric on the floor. It was such a deafening sensation he fell to his knees, wailing in shame.

"Now, Sir."

"Don'ttouchme!" He smacked Larry's hand.

"Sir, please. Come here." He drew Bing to his chest, patting his tousled brunette hair. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Now, why don't you take a shower before we write that alien space lesbian movie?"

Silence.

"...Sir?"

Bing fell asleep.

"...God fucking damnit."


End file.
